


Unexpected Proposition

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wondered the unfamilar streets, the cold dampness beckoned him to seek refuge. When he did, Matt found that not all places were as they seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obat

It was half past mid-night as Matt walked the deserted streets. It wasn't like him to be unfamiliar with his surrounding. The dampness of the air gave him a chill.

"Fuck-" He cursed under his breath, thinking how a game of Mario would be great right now.

He came up to a dark secluded building. It looked like a church of some sort. The stone was covered in vines and green algae from the damp year round climate. The windows were stained glass and had figures of biblical tales. Matt thought to himself how beautiful the building actually was in the moon light. He was getting really cold and decided what harm would it do if he took refuge inside the church for a few minutes.

The heat from the building enveloped his body, as he walked through the door. He let out a content noise and proceeded to open the doors to the inner sanctuary. Well that was what Matt would have thought. His eyes opened wide as he met a sight that was beyond his comprehension.

The mass of bodies intertwined together. The faces of pure ecstasy . It was a modern day Sodom and Gomorrah. The three ways, group orgies, straight, gay, even masturbatory. He felt a tap behind him and quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

Matt looked at him.

"Ummmmm-I was-" he panicked. "I'll be leaving now," and started to walk off.

The man grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, do stay." He smirk, "who knows you might enjoy it?"

He told Matt to come with him as he led him around the posh decorated room, but he saved the best for last. He knew there was someone who might find interest in this little piece.

They walked up to a couch, and there sat the man who Matt perceived to be the ring-leader. He watched the blonde in a three way kiss with two great looking, big breasted women. The underling that showed Matt around cleared his throat-

"Yo, Mello" knowing there might be repercussions for the interruption but did it anyway.

Matt's eyes shifted between the group as the two women pulled away from each other, giving Mello a line of sight for who stood before him.

" Who the fuck is this?" The blonde man spoke. His gaze made Matt feel quite uncomfortable.

The inferior leaned over whispering something in Mello's ear. Matt got a cold feeling as a devilish smirk cross his beautiful face. The red-head stood up straight, as the blonde took in his presences.

"M-Matt." he tried to convey the feeling he was far more experienced with his surroundings then he was, but failed miserably as he some how stuttered.

He watched the sexy blonde intently, not taking focus off his face. The blue eyes glared back at him, they dared him to play his game. He knew he was no match for this little one standing before him.

"Matt, is it?" Mello laughed louder then should have been, as Matt's cheeks tinted a rose color .

The red-head continued to watch him. Matt could feel something in the blonde's gaze, as he listened to the two women beside him whining about the geek interrupting their little party.

"Why's he still here?" their voices like nails on a chalk board. He looked harshly at the brunette to his left, but then gave her a rough kiss.

Matt glanced quickly at the floor to notice a third one on her knees servicing his huge cock. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the fact that everyone here bowed to this man.

"Me casa es su casa, Matt." he said with a cocky tone. "The only rule is leave emotions out of it and don't get attached."

A girl on the couch diagonal from him laughed as Matt looked down at the floor and swallowed hard.

"Hey Matt?"

The red-head faced him once more, this time the blonde's look was hot, lustful and fucking gorgeous. Matt waited a second, still Mello was silent then there was a -

"Nothing."

Matt left the little group on his own to look around. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, but what was going on wasn't all that interesting to him. It wasn't like he didn't like watching what was going on, but he knew this was not the place or persons he would want to share an important moment in his life with.

Mello admired Matt from afar, he was busy right now so the innocent addition would have to wait. The blonde already knew, he could smell that virgin ass. He grinned in pleasure knowing it would soon be his. He resumed his focus on the task at hand. The women around him were nothing to him, but he hated leaving business unfinished.

He glanced over once more to notice Matt's body stiffen as he was handled by a well known attendant of his. Although, he wasn't much when it came to certain things he did serve his purpose when needed, and not to mention he did give the best rim jobs Mello had ever had.

He motioned for another fledgling to retrieve the red-head and take him to Mello's private quarters. He was not about to loose the sweet taste of innocence that was called Matt to a subordinate who couldn't fuck his way out of a wet paper bag.

Matt was escorted down a hallway, and stood outside an ornate door. In the wood was carved beautiful religious images. Matt barely had time to run his fingers across the wood, as he was ushered into a room that was completely indescribable. The walls were carved in the same designs as door and the ceiling was painted.

" Holy fuck?" Matt was completely blow away, as he looked up, spinning around. His eyes took in the exact replica of the Sistine Chapel that decorated the ceiling.

"You like?"

Matt looked at the blonde man that slinked through the door like a bitch in heat and closed it behind him.

"I'm guessing you have this concept." he chuckled ,watching the blonde in front of him. " That you're God."

Mello just laughed.

"Oh, you will find it to be true," he ogled the red-head's body like a predator. " As you're screaming my name."

Matt gawked at him, not knowing how to take that comment. He didn't know what exactly he meant or what he was planning to do.

Matt's hand slid over the black fabric of the chair next to him.

"Sit Matt."

The red-head sat without argument. Fuck, when did he ever listen to someone's commands so easily. Mello's hands pinned Matt's to the arms of the chair. His knee brushed against Matt's sensitive area. The red-head's nervous reaction caused him to move back quickly, but he soon found that he reach as far as he could go.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

Mello turned from him and Matt relaxed a little.

"Yet."

It was meant to be silent, but Mello realized that he had said it out loud as he cursed himself for the need to vocalize everything.

"Do you like games , Matt?"

The red-head smile.

"Of course, who doesn't?"

Mello turned to face him, his whole body moved in fluid motion as he moved towards the bed. Matt couldn't take his eyes off him. The bed was grand, almost king- like in so many ways. The black velvet comforter that matched the black silk sheets.

Mello walked to the other side, lighting the candles that lined the fireplace mantel. This room was truly beyond anything Matt had ever seen before. The candles gave Mello a hypnotic glow, as he crawled onto his bed, seductive and cat like . The red-head stared at him, trying not to let the total sexiness of this situation kill his thinking.

"Since you think that you really don't want me, I'll let you keep thinking that. The game is easy, if I can't make you beg me to fuck you harder, you win. If I have you screaming for more then I win.

"And what do you get if you win?" Matt asked in a curious tone.

Mello rolled over on his side, "YOU."

The red-head noticed how the leather fit his body like a glove. How ever curve was built to wear it. The way it pressed tightly against his lower region, and taunted Matt to look.

Matt looked at him questioningly, "How does that work?" he paused. "Either way it goes you get sex."

He laughed at him for his observation, "I know."

He was delighted that he finally had someone who thought about things for a change. Matt actually intrigued him, but right now all he wanted was to get him out of those skinny jeans that covered everything Mello wanted.

"Come here, Matt."

He shook his head no, he knew that bed was the worse place for him, yet a part of him yearned to be on it.

"but you said you liked games."

Mello smiled inward on how easy that was as the red-head slowly stood from the chair. His body caught in a lustful gaze. The game was now starting for Mello and Matt's body was his game board. Matt sat down on the plush bedding, it was so soft and inviting.

Mello reached over taking Matt's hand, bringing him towards him. He could feel his heat through his clothes as he descended on the red-head's mouth. His hand disappeared underneath the stripe shirt. Mello couldn't wait to see the smooth pale skin hiding underneath the atrocity that was Matt's clothing choice. He lifted the shirt over his head and claimed the pouty cherry lips. Matt's taste was addictive, Mello somehow sensed this guy was different somehow. He wasn't like the others that had been blessed by being taken by him. His mouth moved to Matt's jaw line. He felt Matt tremble a little as Mello made his way down his body. His mouth sampling every inch of his torso.

Mello smiled as he got closer to the promise land. His hands went to the button on Matt's jeans , ready to get them off and his hands on his hot flesh. The red-head pushed him away softly.

"Wait" he looked scared, " just give me a little more time."

The blonde sighed but agreed as he took Matt's lips once more. He was loosing his patience as he took Matt's taste in with the kiss. It was one that that was passionate and claiming. He could feel the red-head's want, but knew this was all new for him. He wanted to please him, but most of all he wanted to win. He gave a little moan inside his throat as Matt's fingers played with his cock over the tight leather. The touch sent him insane. He rolled over, laying on the covers and within seconds his pants were off . They landed somewhere in the room, but how cared. Matt's eyes open wide as he saw Mello's well endowed lower half. He moved closer to the red-head the feeling of skin on skin contact was the loosing factor for Mello's patience.

Mello didn't know how much longer he could wait, he wanted Matt and now. It was about to be either things progressed to prepping him or Mello was going to take him as he was.

"Matt " lustful tone very apparent. " I've taken this slower then I normally do, But I can't take it anymore." He looked down at the beautiful naked body in front of him.

"Now we can proceed, but slowly or we can do this my way. Your choice."

The red-head laid back and sunk into the feather pillow his head fell upon. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in as he felt Mello's hands on him. His finger-tips left a tingling feeling everywhere they touched. The blonde enjoyed having the red-head half naked , but wanted the rest to follow. He nipped at the exposed hip bone, as he unbuttoned the jeans that hung just below the assaulted part. Matt lifted his lower half off the bed. Mello slid the offending jeans off the slender legs. He couldn't help but be amused at the sight of the 1 up boxers underneath, but his eyes took in what he was after. It wasn't even hard yet, but still gave a presence all it's own.

Mello's fingers took the waist band and pulled them away from his body. The shock of the cool air and the fact Matt was now naked, made him sit up. The blonde straddled him, pushing him back down to the bed with a finger to his forehead.

" Mel-"

The blonde's mouth took him in. The warmth of him sent pleasure through his body. He could almost forget where he was at. His eyes caught Mello's gaze, before they rolled to the back of his head. How could this man have such power over him. Why was he cooperating with him, instead of just leaving. All thoughts shot out the window when Matt felt his hard cock slide deeper into Mello's throat. The feeling in his body was like possession as that mouth licked and sucked every inch of him.

Mello loved the taste of his skin. He dipped lower, his tongue brushing lightly against the very sensitive opening, feeling the tightness of the muscles that guarded it. He felt Matt's hand grip his hair, he knew it wasn't long before the red-head came around. He pushed his tongue in and out. He found it so erotic that Matt would find that the time to push against him, his hips moved slowly as his body silently asked for more.

Mello though it was time as he played with the entrance with his finger. He slowly slide it in, as the wetness made it easier. Matt moved but from what Mello could see on his face it was just a slightly bothersome feeling. Mello played, bringing it in and out, a few minutes later the second one entered Matt's body. It was then Matt definitely felt the uncomfortableness in the situation. Mello pressed on, though he spent more time with the second finger. It was minutes of licking and stretching before Mello felt confident Matt could take the third finger, and pushed it in. Mello's eyes closed briefly at the intense tightness that gripped his fingers, the though that his cock would soon take their place gave him a certain rush of excitement.

Matt let out a mix between a groan and a whimper, as his body tried to expel the newest inserted digit. Mello moved them. Mello curved them slightly and hit a spot, that made Matt see stars. The simple brush of finger-tips on the spot and it made Matt want to cry more.

He continued, as Matt moved against his fingers more and more. It was like he needed to feel more. Mello removed them when he'd had enough. It was time, Matt's body was reacting how he needed it to.

Mello ran his tongue over the opening once more, giving it just a little extra wetness, then asked him if he was ready. Matt's shook his head yes, fuck his body was on fire, but he refused to beg. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Matt's back arched as his lower body felt the searing pain of the intrusion.

Mello lend over him whispered in his ear-

"Matt, you have to relax."

It felt like his cock was going to be squeezed to death. It was rather painful for him, he couldn't imagine how Matt was at this moment. Mello stopped for a second to let him adjust a little before pushing in more. The blonde looked up at the red-head that now had his face buried in his pillows, where Mello couldn't see his face.

"I want to see you." as he threw the pillow off the bed .

Mello saw the tears in his eyes.

"I guess you're better at being quiet then I thought." a slight disappointment in his voice.

Matt's head fell to the side as he bite his lip to suppress the urge to cry out. Mello finally managed to push all the way in, leaving the red-head gasping out loud as he leaned towards him capturing his delicious lips.

"If you want to cry out, do it" Mello ran his fingers through the mahogany hair gripping a handful. " I want to hear it."

He pulled out of the tight opening, feeling a little relief from the pressure . It tingled from the grip that had been on it, but then wanted and need to feel it again made him pushed back in. This time he got the reaction he wanted, Matt cried out loud to him with such a sweet intoxicating sound. It only made him want to hear it more and more.

"S-stop, please."

Matt tears started streaming down his face, Mello didn't think the red-head could get any more beautiful then what he was right at this particular second.

"I'm sorry" his head fell back, " I can't do it, not right now Matty."

A few minutes later he found himself showering Matt with kisses as his continued to push in and out of his tight body, hoping it would keep him from thinking about the pain.

"Mmmm- God, it feels so fucking good."

Matt's could do nothing but wrap his legs tightly around his taker's waist. He lifted his lower half up to meet Mello's thrust. The blonde found himself pushing deeper into the virgin body. God, Mello was in pure heaven. Each thrust like a prayer that up until now had gone unanswered. Why had none of the others he'd had in his life made him feel like this. He felt so alive, as he heard more and more of the beautiful sounds that came from that perfect mouth.

Mello grabbed his arms pulling him towards his body as he sat up. His arms wrapped around the pale gorgeous red-head. He press upward, sending a pleasure shock through Matt, like lightening.

"Oh God!" Matt refused to think that came from him. It didn't sound like his voice.

Mello smiled, "That's it baby, give it to me." gripping Matt's hair from the back.

He pushed Matt down onto him as he thrust upwards. The more he cried out the harder Mello got. Matt couldn't help it, his body's natural reaction kicked in and he tried to move away. It felt so good he couldn't contain it as Mello followed him. His arm still wrapped around Matt, the other hand braced the floor as they slide off the bed. The moment got more and more intense every second, he had Matt literally begging him not to stop. He didn't care if he lost, as Mello pushed his legs towards his shoulders opening him up more.

He kept hitting that spot over and over again. He went harder and harder, as he slammed into him making Matt scream out his ecstasy. The pressure was building but he was going to get Matt off first. Mello dropped the slender legs to his side and resumed a sitting position. He carefully turned Matt around , so there was no reason to pull out. The way it happened it sent sparks through Mello's cock. Matt moaned as he felt it twitch inside him.

It surprised Matt when Mello pushed up ward, starting again. The red-head rested against the toned tight body underneath him. The blonde gripped Matt's hard neglected cock and began stocking it with exactly the same speed as he was thrusting. Matt cried out more and more as his head rolled side to side on Mello's shoulder. The pleasure of it all ways to much as Matt screamed out Mello's name as he came all over his hand, not seconds later Mello followed suit.

'Yes..yes..oh fuck yes!"

The feeling of warmth filled Matt's body as Mello released inside him. The red-head slumped against the blonde unable to remain upwards, his body giving out after his own intense orgasm had started to fade. They just laid there on the floor. Matt's eyes closed as, Mello brushed the hair out of his face. He wanted to see more of the beautiful being that was now his. It was a little time before he picked Matt up and put him in bed. He let out a sigh as his body relaxed into the mattress and the covers wrapped around his naked body, comforting him. Mello crawled into be next to him. He watched Matt sleep until his eyes finally closed on their own and he drifted to sleep. It was a few hours and a loud sound came from somewhere down the hall. Mello figured it was one of the dumb asses being an idiot again. He stretched and let out a sigh, looking to his side. He felt weird, but happy in a way. He had never shared his bed after sex.

Mello slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping red-head. He didn't want to loose the body heat that Matt gave him, but he was in desperate needed of a shower. He let the water run over his body, as he washed the sweat from his hair and body. The touch of his hand still sensitive to some parts of his anatomy, especially the part Matt had a hard time taking at one point, yet begged him for more.

He got out of the hot shower , and wrapped a towel around his waist. The frigid temperature produced chill bumps across his skin. He walked out of the bathroom. Mello picked up his dirty clothes that had been discarded on the floor and threw them in the dry clean only hamper not far from the closet. He leaned against the wall , as he took in the sight that still adorned his bed. The slender body splayed out above the covers now, with only a corner covering his private area. Mello could see a little patch of hair poking out from under the black silk fabric.

He sighed to himself. What the hell was he thinking. Matt doesn't fit into his life, or the world he had created. Mello continued to watch him as he moved slowly in his sleep. How sexy it was to watch his lean body, and want to be near it. It was a few seconds later that Mello started to feel that accustomed pull at his lower half. He moved towards Matt. The foot of the bed dipped slightly as Mello crawled onto it.

"Wakey, wakey" Mello said softly as he sinfully laid kisses along the inside of Matt's thigh.

Matt's eyes fluttered open, giving a slight moan. Mello didn't know if it was the feeling of what he was doing or the fact that he had pounded Matt into the headboard a few hours ago prier. The blonde got his answer as the sexy red-head looked at him with a wanting look.

"Ready for roun-" He was cut off as Mello took possession of his already bruised lips., kissing him with a feeling that could only be described as falling. The blonde ran his fingers though the mahogany hair, pulling him closer as his eyes closed with a sense of trust.

Matt pushed him away softly seconds later, looking at him curiously.

"But wait" Matt smiled, " What happened to the rule of not getting attached?"

Mello laughed at him.

"Matt, there's only one thing you need to know about the rules."

The red-head's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the warmth of Mello's intoxicating mouth wrap around his hardening cock.

"-And what is that Mel-Mello?" Matt stammered, unable to resist the urge to thrust deeper into the heated wet orifice. Mello lightly raked his teeth against him, then lifted up slowly. Matt groaned as Mello's mouth left his skin.

"That is-" Mello looked at Matt like he was about to devour his very soul. "I make the rules."


End file.
